kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagittarius Zodiarts
The is the Horoscopes Zodiarts form associated with the constellation of . His right arm has a bow called the Gilgamesh which can fire arrows from the left arm called the Apostolos which can divide into dozens of energy arrows and can absorb energy from around him to charge up these arrows. His Nova ability gives him a centaur-like body capable of flight. *Switchers: Mitsuaki Gamou *Height: 237 cm *Weight: 210 kg Zodiarts Forms |-|2= *'Height:' 237 cm *'Weight:' 210 kg Sagittarius Zodiarts' Main form. He is armed with a powerful bow on the left forearm called , which can unleash a barrage of fiery Cosmic Energy-made arrows called . While normallly closed, it will open if it absorbs large amounts of energy, like fire for example. He can then release exponential amounts of energy arrows by drawing back a string made from the same energy and letting it loose an absurd amount of arrows all at once. These arrows are always accurate, and seem to be able to home in on their targets, such as Meteor's Storm Topper. Appearances: Episodes 41-44, 46-47 - Nova= *'Height:' 237 cm *'Weight:' 168 kg Once he goes Supernova, he obtains the form known as , where he trades his huge bow and heavy armor for a much lighter body. In this state, Gamou can perform a flying kick attack, similar to a Rider Kick, with his leg surrounded by an aura of Cosmic Energy resembling an arrow. He can also throw a Rider Punch-like attack. He can still shoot arrows in this form, however, so he still remains a threat at all distances. Appearances: Episodes 47-48, Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Gaim, Fourze Chapter) }} Dummy Horoscopes A Sagittarius Zodiarts was part of a force of twelve dummy Horoscopes which were manifested from a replica set of the twelve Horoscope Switches. Gamou had intended to give these to Foundation X in exchange for ¥100,000,000. However, the transaction meeting was interrupted by Inga Blink who stole the Switches for space warfare. The dummy Horoscopes would make their appearance to stop the Kamen Rider Club from getting to the Exodus shuttle, being engaged by Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor. The dummy Sagittarius was one of the four remaining Horoscopes fought by Kamen Rider Wizard, who allowed Fourze and Meteor to get away before destroying the Horoscopes with his Flame Style Kick Strike amplified by the Copy Ring. Super Hero Taisen Z A Sagittarius Zodiarts was one of the revived monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, and as they approached the . It was seen fighting . The Space Shocker force was soon destroyed. Super Hero Taisen GP Kamen Rider 3 Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Sagittarius Nova is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973. During the final battle against the Kamen Riders, Sagittarius Nova initially faces Fourze. However, after he's erased by the Rider Robo, Zeronos becomes his opponent. Sagittarius Nova is destroyed by Zeronos Zero form's Full Charge. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! The Sagittarius Zodiarts, appearing in its Nova form, fights Kamen Rider Specter, who uses the Fourze Ghost Eyecon to assume Fourze Damashii. Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, a Sagittarius Nova was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Appearances * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' **Episode 41: Club Collapse **Episode 42: Archer's Reign **Episode 43: Light and Dark Twins **Episode 44: Star Luck Ritual **Episode 46: Aloof Archer **''Kamen Rider Fourze: Final Episode'' ***Episode 47: Parting Friends ***Episode 48: Final Episode: Youthful Galaxy * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! **''Gaim Chapter'' **''Fourze Chapter'' * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One See also * of Category:Monsters Category:Horoscopes